Reign Over Me
by MDawgg
Summary: Tauriel is about to face the actions of her consequences, will she be left to face them alone?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you know that this story takes place after the BOTFA. Everyone lives in this version. This story is gonna be focused mainly on Kili and Tauriel's relationship. I hope you all enjoy this story. I don't own any of the characters. So here we go ;) please R and R.

"Of all the creatures, I am swiftest, of all the fighters the most deadly, I fear not death nor what comes after. I will take this task upon me."

~the kilibrikim~

Tauriel made her way towards Thandruil's throne. She found Legolas to be standing at his father's right side. They locked eyes briefly before he turned them to the floor in anger. The King stood to his feet in one regal move. His melodic voice echoed in the great room. "Tauriel, I hereby banish you from our kingdom. You broke are most sacred laws and for that you will in turn be broken from us. You will leave and never return. May our silence teach you what our words could not." Tauriel watched as Thandruil turned his back to her. Then Legolas. She glanced around as the others in her home turned as well. The silence was deafening. She spotted that a pack and cloak had been left by the grand golden doors for her departure. The sickness in her stomach grew the closer she got to the doors. Anger, betrayal and hurt burned into her very being but she would not let it show. With her head held high she opened the doors, prepared to face the unknown.

Kili tracked the deer through the snow for what seemed like hours. He enjoyed the solitude. He tried forgetting about her but to no avail. Sometimes as he walked the halls in Erebor he thought he caught her scent ever so briefly in the air. At night when he would look at the stars he would think of her. His uncle had insisted that a hobby would help to ease him from the she-elf's witchery and so here he was hunting. Kili noticed that spots of dark blood mingled in with some of the tracks. He scanned the twilight woods for any indication that his trophy could be close. A branch snapped, causing him to turn around bow drawn. He noticed a tall cloaked figure leaning heavily against a tree. "Who are you?" Kili was merely a few feet in front of this stranger now. A pair of slender hands pulled down the hood of the cloak. Fiery red hair spilled out and danced lightly in the wind. He gasped as he stared into a familiar pair of green eyes, his voice came out in a disbelieving whisper " Tauriel!" The she-elf's ashen face grimaced into a small smile. Then her world fell black.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello peeps! I hope to keep updating at least once a week. Any and all reviews are welcome. I am here because I love to write and of course i love you guys!. Please leave a review! If you want to see something happen in this story just let me know. Thank you to everyone who is following this story so far, you all rock !

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters or the story but it never hurts to dream ;)

_How cold have I become  
>I didn't want to<br>Lose you by what I'd done  
>Caught in the grey<br>It burns for a moment but  
>But then it numbs you<br>Takes you and leaves you just  
>Caught in the grey<em>

_~The Grey~_

Kili stood outside of his room pacing ferociously back and forth. A mix of worry and anxiety had settled deep in the pit of his stomach. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not hear the healer come out of his room. He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and all but jumped out of his skin. The older dwarf looked up at him through his white bushy brows.

"Ne'in, how fares the lady?"

The dwarf stroked his bread thoughtfully and sighed, "Lady Tauriel is not well my prince. She was hurt badly. I have stopped the bleeding and dressed the wounds but a fever has set in. Such a thing is not good for her or the child she carries."

Kili suddenly had the urge to pass out over what he just heard, he stammered, "Are…Are you saying she…she is with…. child?"

Ne'in chuckled softly, "Well is there any other meaning by what I just implied. I have had enough patients in my day to know when one is expecting. I mean it is rather odd with her being an elleth. Their race usually is not frequented by births as regularly as other races but nonetheless she is expecting." He stopped for a moment and furrowed his eyebrows again, "Aye, that lei'than did a nasty business to her right-side though. Keep watch over her and I will be back to check on how she fares later today."

Kili looked at him in a sort of stupor and nodded his head briefly a thousand thoughts were racing through his mind, was he the father? Did Tauriel know? Was that why she came? He leaned against the door and let out a breath. Ne'in clapped his shoulder gently; "She will be alright, no need for you to worry so." Kili gave him a small smile and then watched as the ancient one departed.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Thranduil circled his throne, "Legolas, I have heard rumors that you are trying to seek out Tauriel?"

Legolas locked eyes with his father, "I can assure you my King that such rumors are false."

Thranduil sat down in one graceful motion, "That is good." he waved his hand dismissively, "You may go."

The younger elf began to take his leave when his father spoke again, "Take care though Legolas, that these rumors stay just that, for your sake." The younger elf offered a strained smile and quickly turned himself from the room. His majesties eyes trailing after him.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Tauriel felt as though her whole body had been set on fire. The nausea she felt rolled in waves within her. She had never been so sick or in so much pain before. She looked around in a feverish haze and noticed Kili. She could feel something cool being applied to her head and neck. Another wave of sickness hit her hard; she could feel the bile coming up her throat. The elleth leaned over the bed and barely noticed as Kili held back her hair as she wretched into the earth warren pot. Such an action caused a terrifying burning sensation to scorch her right side in agony. Kili managed to get her back on the bed. Tauriel grabbed his hand as if it were her only anchor holding her to this earth.

She cried out in her feverish state, "A'maelamin! Please, I beg of you, make it stop."

Kili pressed a kiss to her knuckles, wishing that he could take the pain from her, he would do it in a heartbeat if it meant she would not suffer. He sat by her bed gently passing his thumb over her hand in delicate strokes. She looked at him and all but whispered, "Melamin, will you sing for me?" A ghost of a smile passed over Kili's lips as he began to sing to her of an old lullaby from when he was young.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello all my peepage! Things are about to get angsty! Just throwing it out there that I don't own any of the characters or their awesome world. Reviews would be super appreciative because it helps to fuel the writing drive. Like, I said before if you want to see something included in this story line inbox me and I will make it happen.

_Beware of no man more than yourself; we carry our worst enemies within us._

_C.S._

Kili tried to launch at a Thorin again but Fili held him firmly against the stone hewn wall. Thorin touched his cut lip briefly and his voice went ice cold, "Do not think because you are a Prince of Erebor, that you are somehow above the law. A King does not earn the respect of his people by breaking it"

The younger dwarf could feel rage burn hot within him, "Nor does he earn the love of his people by being unmerciful and having a heart of stone"

Fili growled in frustration, "Look at the both of you, out for blood. This is sheer madness. We should be focused on helping Tauriel, not having you two idiots trying to rip each other's throats out"

Thorin eyed Kili coldly, "I refuse"

Kili managed to get out of Fili's hold, "Your hatred of the elves has blinded you Uncle and I do not need your help" He turned to walk away.

Thorin looked at Fili, "Don't even think about go after him"

Fili shook his head, "He is my brother and I will always go after him. He may have been foolish Thorin but he came to you as one honorable man to another, to seek wise counsel. He was right though, what kind of a King under the Mountain are you to your people, if you have only a heart of stone?"

Thorin felt as though he had been stabbed in the gut as he watched Fili disappear down the hall.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Fili managed to catch up with Kili, "Leave me be brother"

"No, Thorin is a hard man Kili you must give him time"

Both dwarves stopped and Kili rubbed his neck in frustration, "You were there Fili, you heard him, he hates all elves and what he said about Tauriel…"

Fili curt him off, "Were words said in the heat of anger. I am not trying to justify what he did because there is no justification for what he said but you know that we have all said things in anger we have deeply regretted. I am asking you to give him some time to think this matter over"

The young dwarf folded his arms, "Well I am not sorry for what I did"

A small smile came from Fili, "Nor, little brother, would I except for you to be sorry. In fact, you had every right to defend the woman you love"

"So, you are not angry then?"

Fili ran a hand through his hair and looked around uncomfortably, "I do wish that you two had done things in a proper manner but the past cannot be changed and no I do not resent you or Tauriel's relationship. I think you both are crazy personally but I also know that you love her and she you. Love will always prevail in the end, so who am I to try and stop something that holds so much beauty and meaning"

Kili looked at him slightly embarrassed from the raw truth that was shared between them, he coughed lightly. Fili added gruffly "Well I better go, I am needed elsewhere and so are you" and with that parting remark he took off towards the meeting hall.

HOBBITHOBBITHOBBIT

Tauriel felt truly horrid, she watched as the healer attended to her wounds and dressed them.

"You are healing well my Lady and I am glad to see that your fever has broken. The Prince was quite worried for you both"

Tauriel looked at him confused and was about to ask him what he meant when Kili came in.

"Ah, Prince Kili I was just telling Lady Tauriel that her wounds are healing well. I have made her up some lai'en tea but she has had very little to drink, perhaps you can persuade her to drink more"

Kili smiled at his stubborn elleth, "I will see that she does"

"Well then I will see you both later, I have other patients to attend to"

Tauriel smiled at him, "Many thanks Ne'in for your service"

He bowed and his merry blue eyes twinkled, "To serve such a precious starlight is an honor my Lady"

Once Ne'in had departed Kili retrieved the cup of tea and held it out to her, she eyed it warily, "You will feel better if you drink this"

She slowly took it from him and smelled the contents inside, the action caused her nose to scrunch in a manner of dislike, "Kili, I am not sure I can. It smells awful"

He began teasing her gently, "Surely such a warrior as yourself, can drink Ne'in's tea. I am not asking you to fight giant spiders or face a dragon after all"

She gingerly drank the tea and handed him back the cup. She noticed immediately that some of her rolling nausea had lifted, She felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her from the small exercise,"Kili what kind of tea is it?"

He sat next to her, holding her hand, while tracing patterns using his thumb, "Well lai'en in the common tongue is known as morning tea, among our people we give it to all our women who are with child to stave off nausea" He watched as what little color had returned to her cheeks drained, "Tauriel, what is it?"

"Kili, do you mean to tell me that this tea is for women who are with child?"

He nodded his head in affirmation and then it dawned on him that Tauriel did not know that she was with child. He watched her stoic face for a reaction and for the first time since he had met her, Kili watched as all of her barriers came crashing down in a cascade of tears. He sat on the bed and gently gathered her into his arms. He caressed her hair as hot tears fell upon his shoulder soaking into the fabric of his tunic. It was in that moment that he realized just how fragile and vulnerable she really was.

He whispered into her hair, "I promise Tauriel I will protect you both no matter what happens"


End file.
